


Salvation Chain

by IWP_chan



Series: Forget-Me-Not [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bringing Sora Back: The Shortest Experience Possible, Dream Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, More Inside, Pre-Relationship, i guess, in the "forget-me-not" series for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Riku searches for his Light, and finds someone unexpected along the way.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Forget-Me-Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672042
Kudos: 22





	Salvation Chain

Summary: Riku searches for his Light, and finds someone unexpected along the way.

_Note: Just some casual ship ficcing :D_

**Warnings: Riku.exe Ceasing To Function A Couple Of Times, Pre-SoRiku, Kairi Is There Briefly At The End, Sora Rolling With The Punches Like A Pro, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Excessive Description Of Where Sora’s Hands Go, Sleeping Worlds And Dreams And Diving BS Shamelessly Used By Author.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Riku climbed to his feet as he observed the area around him, a city at night, appearing full of life with all the lights still turned on, but feeling empty with the lack of actual living beings occupying it. No noise, no crowds. He figured it wasn’t so surprising for a Sleeping World sitting at the edge of the Sleeping Realm.

He shook off the thought as he focused on the reason he was actually in this world. He’d lost his Light in the final battle against Xehanort, and he followed the only link it still had to his Heart to this Sleeping World, using a different kind of Dive- a Dive using his own dreams.

The ‘portal’ he Dove through existed somewhere in this World, and he could feel his connection to it easily. He’d need it after he found his Light, but for now…

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he focused inwardly on the connection he had to his Light-

“RIKU!” A voice calling out to him startled him out of his almost meditative state, and he opened his eyes just in time to see a figure throw themself at him. He instinctively opened his arms to catch the mysterious stranger.

“Riku!” The boy in his arms grinned up at him brightly, “I’m so glad to see you!” Messy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a brilliant smile…

The boy disentangled himself from Riku’s hold to wave a hand in front of his face, “Hey, Riku!”

Riku blinked as he snapped out of his daze, “Um. What.”

“What, what?” The boy braced his hands against his hips, “Don’t look too surprised to see me.”

“I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person.”

The grin dropped from the boy’s face, replaced with a pout, “What do you mean? Wrong person? You’re Riku, my best friend forever, brave, kind, strong, smart-”

Riku quickly slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth, blushing, “Yeah. Uh. I don’t really think you mean me. Probably someone who looks a lot like me, but not _me_.” He snatched his hand away, and just in time for the boy to poke his tongue out, clearly planning on licking Riku’s hand to make him remove his hand.

“How many people have silver hair, and green eyes, and the name Riku, and wear the same clothes?” The boy raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing him. And, well, when put that way, Riku could see why.

Riku sighed as he thought it over. There was only one explanation he could think of, for a stranger to be so familiar with him but for Riku to not know who they were.

“That would be a good question if I didn’t have past experiences of having multiple copies of me running around.”

The boy frowned, “Oh. So. You. Uh. Don’t know me?”

Riku shook his head mutely.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sora said quietly, shoulders slumping, sad eyes downcast.

Riku felt his Heart twist at the expression, “Hey, uh, where is your Riku?” He blushed faintly at the thought of a Riku belonging to Sora, and his Heart skipped a beat.

Sora blinked up at him, “Uh.” He scratched the back of his head, “My Riku. Um.” He folded his arms over his chest and moved from one foot to the other, “You see…”

Riku sighed, “Let me guess, he ran away?”

Sora gaped at him. “ _How_ did you even come to _that_ conclusion?”

Riku averted his eyes, feeling self-conscious, “It sounded like something I’d do. Figured another Riku would do the same.”

Sora huffed, uncrossing his arms to rest his fists against his hips again, “Hey, mister, listen here, it’s definitely not called running away-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to dress it up nicely for me.” Riku waved a hand, “Why else would you be, uh-” His previously fading blush returned with a vengeance, “-so excited to see someone who looks like him to the point of throwing yourself at them?”

Sora huffed again, “You Rikus so harsh on yourselves. I’m still not calling it ‘running away’.”

Riku chuckled faintly, “Suit yourself.”

Sora nodded in satisfaction.

Stubborn. Typical Sora.

“Hey, Sora, I have an… idea…” Riku trailed off awkwardly as Sora stared at him with shining eyes. “What?”

Sora snapped out of his daze and grinned widely at him, face morphing into an expression so fond that Riku felt like he was witnessing something that wasn’t meant for him. Sora raised his arms to rest them at the back of his head, as per his usual habit.

“It’s nothing, Riku, don’t worry about it.”

Riku cleared his throat, “Well, as I was saying. I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“I can take you out of here if you want to go look for your… Riku. Besides, this place looks too empty for you to stay here all by yourself.” He tried to act casual as Sora stared at him in pleased surprise.

“Really?” Sora asked, dropping his arms to clasp his hands in front of him, “You’ll let me come with you?”

“Yeah. I don’t see any reason not to?”

Sora whooped in excitement and threw himself at Riku again, latching onto his arm and dragging him off in a random direction, “Then, let’s go!”

Riku chuckled faintly as he fell in step with Sora, feeling overpowering fondness for his companion fill him.

Typical Sora.

.

“Hey, Riku. Um, which way is the way out of here because I have no idea.”

“Oh, RIGHT.”

.

“So, Riku,” Sora started, sometime after Riku directed their path to where the ‘portal’ was, expression thoughtful, “What brought you to this place?”

“This place?” Riku repeated, confused, why was Sora asking, wasn’t it obvio-

He froze in place, forcing Sora, who was still latched onto his arm, to stop as well.

“Riku?”

“I came here looking for-” He cut himself off as he clutched a hand over his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused inwardly.

“Riku?” He faintly heard Sora’s worried voice, vaguely felt him leave Riku’s side, causing him to almost panic, only to take a hold of Riku’s hand with his own, the action soothing him, pulling him away from the edge of panic.

_There._

A song rang clearly within him, and he relaxed. He opened his eyes to give Sora a reassuring smile.

“I found what I came looking for.”

Sora grinned, “That’s great!”

He had his Light back.

.

The walk to the portal ended almost too quickly for Riku’s taste, but he made sure to not show his displeasure, especially when Sora cheered at the sight of the pink, spiked ball form which portals typically manifested in.

He called Braveheart into his right hand, and held onto Sora with his left, Sora latching onto him again, then aimed his Keyblade at the portal, causing a beam of light to shoot out of Braveheart’s tip and make contact with the portal, causing it to glow.

Riku dismissed Braveheart and pulled Sora along with him through the portal.

.

When he opened his eyes next, he was lying on the floor of one of the rooms of the Mysterious Tower, the same room he commandeered for his Dive.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position, and saw Kairi stare at him with wide eyes, hands covering her mouth.

Right. Kairi insisted on being there when he Dove. Wanted to come with him, too, but the method he was using wasn’t guaranteed to bring her with him, not when the two of them didn’t share the obscure, special, Dream Diving related connection needed for it to be possible (or so Master Yen Sid said).

“You made it! You did it, Riku!” She shouted in excitement and threw herself forward, arms stretched with the clear intent to hug.

Her flying tackle hug bypassed him as she landed on Sora and gathered him up in her arms, “Sora! You brought Sora back!”

Riku’s brain shut down.

.

“Hey, Riku.” He felt Sora nudge him in his side, and Kairi’s confused gaze burn through him.

“Yes, Sora?” He asked wearily.

“Could you look at me?” Sora prompted.

_No_ , Riku wanted to say, he couldn’t, not really, the guilt and horror at forgetting Sora’s entire existence was already eating at him without confronting Sora about it.

Riku turned to face Sora anyway, because he was _weak_ , and couldn’t say no to Sora.

“What’s wrong?” Sora tilted his head in confusion.

“ _I forgot about you!_ ” Riku hissed, and Sora’s and Kairi’s eyes widened.

Sora snorted.

Riku scowled, “ _This is not funny!_ ”

Sora waved a hand dismissively, “You’re taking this way too seriously.”

“I’m not taking this way too seriously, it’s an actual serious matter! I. Forgot. About. _YOU_.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sora quirked an amused eyebrow.

“ _Yes_.”

Sora’s lips stretched into a smirk, “For someone who supposedly forgot all about me, you had no trouble calling me by my name even though I haven’t introduced myself.”

.

End

What’s a little temporary memory loss between Hearts in tune?

“Chain of Salvation” might as well have called it “Chain of Memories” with how uncreative the title is.

As for why Riku forgot- I’ve been messing around with the concept of separating memories and using them as mediums, so the portal was actually created from Riku’s memories of Sora [waves hand] like I said, Sleeping Worlds And Dreams And Diving BS Shamelessly Used By Author.


End file.
